Our Future
by Ani.Manga.Queen
Summary: We are carving our future, with a love story. Join me as we watch Naho and Kakeru stumble their way through love!
1. Our Love

**Taking a huge break from my NezuShi fic to write this because I got too emotional over it and there are LITERALLY NO OTHER ENGLISH FANFICS ON HERE FOR THIS. But that's all good, because I'm here to save the day ;) Enjoy, my friends.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Orange, but I do love the story.**

 **Kakeru x Naho - Naho's Perspective**

 _February 15th:_

It began the day we saved Kakeru. Our new lives were being formed. We were living in a future that Kakeru is in. There are no regrets that I have anymore as I sit next to Kakeru and my friends sobbing on the side of the street that Kakeru had almost commit suicide on. We managed to save him, and it impacted our lives from there on out.

 _About One Month Later:_

Kakeru and I are sitting on the roof and I give him a bento as always.

"Thanks for the bento, Naho." Is all he says before digging into the meal with a smile on his face. As always he is overjoyed at the fact that he gets to eat my cooking. All I can do is sigh happily and eat slowly while he plows through his meal in no time, at least in comparison to her.

"Kakeru, do you want to walk home after school today, uh, I mean just the two of us?" I say as I feel the blush rising up to my face, as it does every time I ask him.

"Yeah, but can we stop somewhere on the way back? I found a really cool place I want to show you!" He answers with a slight blush on his face too, which makes me slightly bashful. I can't help but smile and nod my head in response. What I couldn't help was the bunch of friends who were hiding behind the door listening to the conversation, as they normally do.

 _End Of The School Day:_

Time seemed to pass by at a slower pace then normal, so when the school day I was rushing to get to Kakeru, I had the sudden urge to see him. When I walked up I saw Hagita patting Kakeru on the back and Suwa giving him a thumbs up, while smiling and saying something that I couldn't make out. It confused me slightly, but I continued on as usual until I was standing in front of Kakeru.

I gave a slight smile and decided to ask, "Are we ready to go?" All Kakeru did was give a big smile and nod while taking my hand and dragging me out of the school building. This was a surprise so I ended up letting out a small peep from my mouth and tripped over my own feet into Kakeru.

Kakeru was quick to grab me and ask, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Ah, I'm fine, sorry about that," I quickly decided to stand back up and grab for his hand again and try and keep up with his pace. It felt scary, I felt like I was jumping forward too fast and I almost retracted my hand. That was until I felt him squeeze my hand as a signal that it was fine. We have held hands before, and it of course made my heart race, as I hope it did his. But today felt... different. Something felt special about what we were doing, and I couldn't help but blush again for what was probably the hundredth time today.

When we started to slow down I hadn't noticed where we were, since I had been silently looking at either mine and Kakeru's interlaced fingers on glancing up at the boy himself. As I looked up at Kakeru he was watching me with a smile on his face, he continued watching as I looked at the beautiful area around us. It was a small park, that I had never been to before. It had a three benches, one of them looking more worn than the others, a small playground set with a small yellow slide protruding out the side, and of course a swing set with a set of red swings.

As my face lit up Kakeru pulled me towards the swing set and told me to, "sit down and ill push you."

"I-I don't know, how about we both swing?" I say nervously

He nods his head and sits on the swing next to me, when he sat I let out a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding. It also occurred to me that it didn't help the flush my face already had. While I'm thinking things over Kakeru begins swinging at a slow pace, that doesn't get far from where the swing originally started. As he moves the swing creates a rusty sound, probably due to the age that it was at.

We sat in silence for a few moments before I decided to speak, "uhm, thanks for bringing me here, it really is a beautiful park." As that was being said, I almost mentioned that it was even more beautiful since he was here. Ughhh what am I thinking anymore, I am probably going crazy because of love.

Again Kakeru broke my thought process by responding to my thanks, "It isn't a problem, I'm glad you could come with me, it feels even more special than coming alone." He got quieter and his face was tinged a dusty pink as he said, "P-plus I have something I want to ask you." I was a little in shock but looked at him with my huge love stricken eyes while waiting for him to speak. "Uh, so Suwa said that since we are so close, we should probably make it official, and Hagita also agreed with him. So, I was wondering if you would go out with me, ah only if it makes you happy though." This was the first time I had seen him so bashful about his feelings.

I thought of the words that would fit best for the situation and ended up saying, "If you are okay with it, please don't take me as a burden though, only if you want to date then we will." My face has been so red all day that I was surprised it was able to get redder.

"Of course, I'd love if we dated, but if I ever hurt you, you have to promise to tell me, or break up with me or something." Kakeru looked overjoyed but serious at the same time. It was obvious that he held my feelings in high regards, as I hold his. All I could do was nod and smile as he said, "Ah shoot! It's getting dark, we better head back to your house."

I must've had a surprised look on my face because he pointed at the sky and at the sunset that was in the sky. My expression changed from surprised to amazed in a matter of seconds as I look at the beautiful sky with my boyfriend. Then the time hit me in the face as I exclaimed, "we need to get home soon, I need to be back in time to help with dinner!"

Kakeru ended up leading the way to my house, holding my hand the whole way, walking at a quick pace. As we arrived, I saw my mom cooking dinner in the window of our home. As I turned around to say goodbye to Kakeru, my mom came outside.

"Ah, Naho, who's this?" She leans in closer to me and whispers, "is he your boyfriend?" with a happy expression.

Kakeru introduces himself, "hello, I'm Kakeru, I saw you once before at the athletic festival, I am dating your daughter." In that moment Kakeru watches my father do an over dramatic faint onto the couch, and my mom smile even bigger than before.

"Well then what are you waiting for, come on in for dinner, I accidentally made a little too much." I am amazed that my mom is already so accepting, since it's the first time anything like this has happened before, I've never brought a boy home or dated anyone before.

I help set the table along with Kakeru, while my mom brings the food over and plates it for us. We all sit down, with my mom next to my dad and me next to Kakeru, Kakeru being across from my dad on the longer side of the table.

Everyone thanks mom for the food at the start of the meal, and makes small talk throughout dinner. I'm watching Kakeru and I think he's happy that he's here. It makes me smile knowing that he's happy. After dinner is over, Kakeru helps my mom wash the dishes, and I offer to help but my mom sends me off on another chore. I'm still not sure what they were talking about, since I had to bring in the laundry she had dried on the clothes rack earlier.

After everyone had finished up their chores I led Kakeru out to the front porch. With a blush he says, "Thank you for allowing me to stay for dinner and allowing me to properly introduce myself to your mom. Also thank you for letting me be your boyfriend and protect you from here on out." He proceeds to give me a kiss on the cheek and I feel the heat rising to my cheeks again.

"Thanks for coming over today, and thanks for being there for me, if I can do anything for you I will, just ask. Also thank you for the k-kiss." I respond to him with a smile.

We both wave to each other and say, "bye-bye," in sync as we laugh and he walks off. My eyes follow him until he is out of sight, and I go inside where my mom is waiting for me with a somewhat sinister drama craving face.

After she pestered me for a bit, but wasn't able to get much out of me, I headed off to bed and slept better than I had in a while, with all the satisfying memories in my head. This was the beginning of a love story meant to last.

 _Eight Years Later:_

Me and Kakeru got married two years ago, it was the most beautiful day of our lives, other than three weeks ago when our baby Mirai was born, a beautiful and healthy baby girl. We cherish her with all our hearts. Me and Kakeru have had our ups and downs throughout time, but we are finally in a place where we are all stable, Kakeru especially. He has become less depressed over the years and finally learned to live his life without regrets. He has continued playing soccer, he had played professional for 4 years before settling down with me and then Mirai when she was born. He plays soccer a lot for fun and also takes care of Mirai. I have gotten a job as a quantum physicist where I study space science, one of the main focuses being black holes in our universe. We have made many advancements in our field, which has allowed me to provide for my family that I love so dearly.

This is the future we chose, and it turned out beautiful, and we no longer have any regrets.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** Mirai means future in Japanese, so I found it fitting for the story, I actually remembered that they used it as the name for the main character in 'Beyond the Boundary'

 **I hope you all enjoyed that, if you want to know what Kakeru and Naho's mom were speaking about check the short chapter I made for it!**


	2. Safety First

_My Experience With Naho's Mother:_

I was in Naho's house, in her kitchen helping her mom clean dishes when she begins to speak to me. Her words serious and affectionate, "I know Naho chose you, and she doesn't blindly walk into her feelings, are you sure you are going to be there for Naho? Are you serious about her?"

I respond to her mother simply, "Of course, Naho is the reason I'm still her, Naho is my anchor and I'll be hers. I want to always be there to support her."

Naho's mother had a smile on her face once again and said, "You've had the talk right? Make sure you stay safe." She then whispers in his ear, "Naho wants children when she turns twenty five, and wants to get married by twenty three," she then winks and walks away.

All I could do was try and walk back to Naho while concealing the blush on my face. I can't believe she had already suggested sex. But at least she was supportive, that was all that was needed of me to feel like I was accepted by Naho and her parents.


End file.
